<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just don’t blame me too by juchegang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703112">just don’t blame me too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juchegang/pseuds/juchegang'>juchegang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Oneshot, WW2, molotov-ribbentrop pact, small thing i might add onto later idk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juchegang/pseuds/juchegang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know I hate asking for things.”</p><p>Joseph’s hum was quieter this time as he momentarily closed his eyes. “That’s not a good excuse for getting those things.”</p><p>—</p><p>On June 22, 1941, Germany invades the Soviet Union.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Communist/White Identitarian | Nazi (Centricide)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just don’t blame me too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello. this is very short and small and i will probably add onto it later idk lmao. also i gave up on trying to write good and am now going to exclusively write self indulgent shit thank you🧘🧘🧘</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pint hit the table with a loud clank. He hardly noticed it.</p><p>“Come on,” came the hiss. It twisted around his tongue, biting but desperate. It seemed like if he was not to be obeyed, he’d fall away. “Please.”</p><p>The man seated beside him turned calm, mocking eyes to him. The sip of his pint reverberated around them pointedly.</p><p>“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he replied finally. His mouth was set firm, but his eyes betrayed him, as they tended to do. The hazel sparkles swirled in cruel mirth, the small drop of his eyelids signaling nonchalant amusement.</p><p>James turned narrowed eyes to him, his voice lightly faltering on the spit of words. “Don’t make me fucking beg for it, commie.”</p><p>Joseph hummed thoughtfully back. “Is it really that hard?” he asked, the small quirk of a grin at his lips barely repressed.</p><p>“You know that’s not it,” he said through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowing. “Don’t be an idiot.”</p><p>“So aggressive, Reichmanger,” Joseph smirked, clicking his tongue. </p><p>“You know I hate asking for things.”</p><p>Joseph’s hum was quieter this time as he momentarily closed his eyes. “That’s not a good excuse for getting those things.”</p><p>As his eyelids flittered open, he noticed James bristle in his peripheral vision.</p><p>“You just can’t make things easy, huh?” he started, his voice strained but irked all the same. “Fine, you moronic collectivist. I’ll admit it. It was a mistake on my part. But c’mon, you know I was just trying to work things out! And now those Americans are getting to us and—“</p><p>At his mindless, frenzied rambling, Joseph had become noticeably less amused, and the crease between his eyebrows grew.</p><p>He gave the fascist a harsh look, now fully devoid of amusement. “You were the one who betrayed me, Reichmanger. Don’t make yourself out to be some victim.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to,” he said defensively, with the fervor of a child. He turned round eyes to the Russian, his look anguished. He saw Joseph look away at that. </p><p>“C’mon. Please help me. You know those Americans might appeal to you now but the second you beat me you’ll become their next enemy,” he pleaded, having lost all dignity. </p><p>“How do I know you won’t do the same with me?” Joseph asked, his voice stiff and tense. “Again,” he added.</p><p>At that, James grabbed Joseph’s shoulders and shook them mercilessly. </p><p>“It was a mistake!” he said, his guise forlorn and regretful. Joseph swallowed.</p><p>“I don’t forgive you,” he said bluntly. He saw James look down at that for a second before he met his eyes again. </p><p>“But—“ he continued, sighing loudly. “But I will ally with you in case those pesky Yanks do anything.”</p><p>James’ frown transformed into such a blinding grin that Joseph considered just forgiving him right there. He cringed at his thoughts, and began to remember what he’d done to him, to his people, and looked away firmly.</p><p>“Now get the hell out of my face,” he said coldly. He saw James’ smile falter at that, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The anger, the pure betrayal and grief and devastation now fully settled in his veins. It now downed on him exactly what the man that stood opposite of him had done. All the calm, friendly teasing had been washed out of him.</p><p>“Joseph—“ James said weakly. </p><p>“If I could have it my way, I’d never see you again,” Joseph interrupted coolly, wishing the words were true.</p><p>James stared at him for a moment. “I guess that’s fair.”</p><p>The anger rushed through Joseph once again, and he stood up quickly. His hand found James’ white collar and he brought him near. </p><p>“You guess?” he hissed. He saw James gulp, his eyes now wide in shock. “I don’t need your validation, you fascist. I don’t know why I ever decided to ally with you. I don’t know why I agreed to do it again. I don’t know why I— I don’t know why you betrayed me,” he spat, his tone cracking at the end.</p><p>James’ expression grew stunned. “I told you, Joseph, I— it was—“</p><p>“Shut up,” the Russian snarled, giving him a pained look. His face flushed at his vulnerable tone. </p><p>Just as James was going to reply, he suddenly let go of his blouse and stormed out of the bar, his jacket flowing behind him melodramatically. He felt a crushing pain surround his lungs and as he sprinted away from the noisy building, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. </p><p>James watched him go silently, deep in his thoughts. In the midst of his internal emotional conflict, he vaguely realized the man’s ushanka had fallen on the floor next to where he’d jumped up in fury. He swiftly bended over and grabbed it, his fingers delving into the soft fabric. He’d give it to him later, he decided. He probably doesn’t wanna see me now anyway, he thought, and that was that. </p><p>The almost deafening laughter in the bar rang in his ears, and he accepted it. And in the dark, ferocious night, James Reichmanger wordlessly drank his last pint of German beer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>